You Slipped me Something
by Mariba
Summary: Draco is fumming as he comes into the hall and insists that Hermione slipped something in his drink that is making him act so crazy. FLUFF, One-shot. Enjoy my pretties.


**Disclaimer: i own not nor ever will own Harry Potter, JKR does. However this plit i have he-hee :)**

**Enjoy, takes place "7th year"**

* * *

"What do you want Draco Malfoy?" Hermione Granger snaps as she spun towards the tall blonde.

They were in the middle of the Great Hall and Draco looks down at her coldly.

The noise in the hall was very noisy with the clattering of dorks and knives against their hard dishes, scrapping for food. The sound of people talking was also bouncing off the halls as there were two hundred plus kids in one room.

Malfoy was standing behind her at the Gryffindor table. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and the Little Weaslette all stare up at him. He looks obviously disturbed, mad, and almost lunatic. Neville Longbottom was trying his best to stay out of it.

"I need to talk to you, Granger," He snaps.

He was starting to get attention from other tables and some kids start to whisper and look in their direction.

"Well?" Her eyes narrow "Spill it, ferret."

He looks at the ceiling then to her, trying to find the right words to spit at her, "Y—you did something to me."

"And what is that, you crazy lunatic?"

He clenches his jaw and shoots darts at her, "You slipped something in my drink."

She rolls her eyes, "I slipped no such thing in your drink or anywhere near you. Leave me alone, Malfoy." She is about to turn around when he snaps at her again.

His bright silver eyes bear into hers, "That's just it! I _can't _leave you alone!"

"Sod off,"

"No, you listen to me!" He snaps at her, his eyes going wild, "You slipped something in my drink! I don't know why but you are all that I think about night and day. My mind is fuzzy and every time I see you I get a pain in my chest and I know it's you're fault, you little twit."

He tries to figure out whether she would show guilty characteristics or finally admit she did something but instead she does something he didn't know Hermione was capable of—blushing.

Ron Weasley snickers and Harry smiles.

"What is so funny?" Draco shoots darts at them then.

"I think you have a crush, Malfoy." Little Red speaks up giggling.

"A crush?" The word rolls off Malfoy's tongue weirdly, never really been used. "Oh—no! I don't have a crush. Malfoy's don't get crushes. It makes a lot more sense if Granger just admits she slipped me a potion for her own greedy, absurd needs."

Hermione frowns, "I didn't do anything you stupid git! It's not my fault you feel attracted to me!"

She said this louder than meant to and got a lot more unneeded attention. She then saw Malfoy's cheeks turn a bit pink.

"I would never be attracted to _your_ kind, Granger."

"Oh really?" She stands up, making him back away a bit. "So it would mean positvely nothing if I said I've been noticing you too."

Draco's mouth pops open, speechless for a minute then goes, "No, it wouldn't."

She raises an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Y—yeah."

She smiles and grabs his tie, "Really?"

He gulps and then swats her hand away. "You totally slipped something in my drink."

Hermione smiles, "It's funny, because I didn't."

"Yes you did,"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did," He sings, looking up to the ceiling.

"No. I. didn't."

"Will you stop this childish games and face me like a grown up and tell me you slipped me a potion?"

"Will you stop acting like a little kid and face that you're in love with me?"

"Will you tell me what the antidote is or not?"

She smiles, "There isn't one. You're stuck with me."

"Oh really?" He challenges her.

"Yes, really."

He narrows his eyes and the next second her lips were on his. He brought his hand to her back and kissed her back. Finally a cough from the table behind them separated them. They smile at each other and then Hermione turns to her friends.

"Sorry, let me properly introduce you to Draco Malfoy, my boyfriend since the summer."

Someone drops their food and there is a clatter against a plate, "WHAT?"

Draco comes up behind Hermione and holds her by the waist. "Actually... I'm not going to be her boyfriend for long."

Hermione spins and faces him with an expression of that of an owl. "What?"

He smirks at her and gets down on one knee right there in the Great Hall and reaches in his pocket and pulls out a small, velvet box.

Before anyone could even react he speaks up.

"Hermione, you have been the most wonderful lady I ever met. I love you from the bottom of my heart you have woken up. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

The Great hall turns silent, which is like a miracle. They all die down the noise and the focus is now on Malfoy and Granger. There is some whispers that are heard in the background; bets going on and comments of disbelief. The Slytherin Prince and The Gryffindor Princess-get out!

"A-are you kidding?" She looks nervously down at him with her heart beating like crazy and her face turning a lovely shade of pink. He answers by opening the box up to reveal a sparkly diamond ring, keeping his eyes on her the whole time-those beautiful gray-blue eyes.

Hermione clasps her hand over her mouth and nods frantically. Then lets go with misty eyes, "Yes!"

He grins, really gins up at her and then swoops her into his arms, spinning her around.

The rest of the hall was slowly wrapping it around there heads and then Proffessor McGonagal stands and starts a slow clap that is joined next by Ginny Weasley, then Harry, then Ron himself. They were happy to see her so happy. Soon, the whole hall including the Slytherins broke into a great applause for the young couple.

Ginny hold up her goblet and stands, "To the happy couple!"

Everyone hesitantly follows her lead in the toast then in one awkward-together everyone went, "Hear, Hear!"


End file.
